


Succéder sereinement à votre père : un anti guide

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorian, prince de sang et futur tyran illégitime, est très contrarié. Non seulement un démon lamentable insiste pour lui faire signer un pacte idiot mais, en plus, on tente de l'assassiner ! C’est pourtant lui le seul ambitieux de la famille... Non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succéder sereinement à votre père : un anti guide

Succéder sereinement à votre roi et père : un anti-guide  
  
  
  
  Mon père, ce cher vieux fossile, agonisait depuis deux mois lorsqu’il nous fit appeler. Je mentirais donc en prétendant que ni moi ni mon frère ne savions de quoi il voulait nous parler lorsque nous reçûmes sa convocation : la succession de Srenmir, immense royaume d’au moins vingt kilomètres de long, était une affaire urgente. Selon la tradition, le trône aurait dû revenir à l’aîné d’entre nous ; malheureusement, nous sommes non seulement jumeaux mais aussi nés par césarienne, et la sage-femme était trop occupée à éponger le sang pour identifier qui avait été sorti le premier du ventre maternel. La succession était donc, en principe, un vrai mystère – sauf que, en pratique, la plus stupide des soubrettes aurait pu en prédire l’issue.  
  Mais mon père tenait extrêmement aux traditions, sans doute pour mieux faire oublier que ce ne sont pas les siennes. Il n’a en effet accédé au trône qu’en épousant ma mère – lui venait d’un royaume voisin du nôtre, et qui réussit l’exploit d’être encore plus petit que celui-ci.  
  Et puis bon, il adorait le son de sa voix et n’allait pas se priver d’une occasion d’en faire profiter nos oreilles profanes. Je me retrouvai donc en face du lit paternel, mon frère à mes côtés. Mon père se racla solennellement la gorge.  
-  Mes enfants, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici…  
-  Pour la succession ? coupais-je dans l’espoir de raccourcir un peu le monologue à venir.  
  Il me lança un regard noir, frustré d’avoir été coupé dans ses effets.  
-  … Oui. Exactement. Voilà. Donc, avant de commencer, je voudrais d’abord vous assurer que je vous porte un amour égal…  
  Enfer, j’avais sous-estimé la capacité du vieux à rebondir quand il avait un discours de prévu. Je l’écoutai d’une oreille, observant distraitement la pièce. Je m’y étais trouvé plus souvent qu’à mon tour et je connaissais par cœur le moindre détail de la pièce. Elle était assez petite, mais les possibilités de rêveries étaient immenses. Déjà, il y avait une énorme armoire surchargée d’ornements floraux, dont j’étais persuadé qu’elle devait cacher moult tiroirs secrets ; ensuite, il y avait un portrait de mon père à l’âge de vingt ans, assez inquiétant par sa ressemblance avec moi et mon frère – aurais-je d’aussi gros sourcils quand je vieillirais ? – ; et enfin, une immense scène d’orgie pendait au-dessus de la cheminée. C’était mon tableau préféré du château, tant par son obscénité jouissive que par l’incongruité qu’il présentait par sa seule présence, contrastant vivement avec l’image de roi sénile et sage que mon père tenait tant à maintenir. En plus, il proposait tout une gamme de distraction : un genou pouvait-il vraiment s’écarter à cet angle-ci ? Le torse de la grosse dame en rouge n’était-il pas  trop tordu par rapport à ses hanches ?  
  Et puis, en cas de déprime, il suffisait que mon regard tombe sur le satyre vers le centre du tableau pour que je me remette à sourire : son expression d’extase avait quelque chose de contagieux, sans compter qu’elle était exactement semblable à celle du prêtre dont le portrait ornait notre salle de bain (ce dernier me mettait légèrement mal à l’aise lorsque j’étais gosse : qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait trouver de si réjouissant dans une salle de bain ?).  
-  Lorian, tu m’écoutes ?  
  La voix sèche de mon père me ramena aussitôt à la réalité.  
-  Oui père, ânonnai-je sagement.  
-  Répète-moi ce que je viens de dire.  
-  « Qu’un homme soit inapte au pouvoir ne signifie pas pour autant qu’il n’ait pas de multiples vertus sociales, Lorian, tu m’écoute ? »  
  Il m’adressa un regard suspicieux mais j’étais irréprochable. Je couvris cependant mes arrières en le contemplant d’un air concentré, l’esprit aussitôt reparti à cent lieux de la conversation.  
  Enfin, le vieux fossile abandonna et en vint au vif du sujet :  
-  … Et c’est pourquoi j’espère, Lorian, que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de choisir ton frère Shea pour me succéder sur le trône.  
  Ha ha, je le savais. Reste d’optimisme béat sans doute, je me sentais quand même un peu déçu. Je lui adressai tout de même mon sourire le plus hypocrite :  
-  N’ayez aucune crainte, Père. Félicitations, Shea.  
  Mon frère me lança un regard contrit, ne comprenant manifestement pas que m’offrir sa compassion ne pouvait qu’aggraver ma mauvaise humeur. Je continuais quand même à sourire, l’ignorant royalement. Etonnant comme un visage si semblable au mien pouvait prendre l’air niais quand il appartenait à Shea.  
-  Maintenant que ceci est réglé, puis-je rejoindre mes appartements, Père ?  
  Le vieux me lança un regard aigu :  
-  … D’accord.  
  Je joignis donc le geste à la parole. Marchant d’un pas vif, j’atteignis mes appartements et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre d’un geste brusque.  
  Le démon à longues cornes qui feuilletait paisiblement mes bouquins manqua en périr d’une crise cardiaque.  
-  Aaaaah ! s’exclama-t-il, la main sur le cœur. Vous m’avez fait p… Euh, je veux dire – euh – salutations, jeune Lorian.  
  La tentative de rattrapage était louable mais un peu tardive. Je l’observai d’un œil critique. Sa robe noire était bien sinistre et sombre ; ses tatouages, extrêmement sinistres et démoniaques ; ses yeux rouge de serpent, énormément sinistres et maléfiques… Mais rien à faire, le charme refusait d’agir, même avec les sourcils rasés, même avec les multiples piercings aux oreilles, au nez, aux lèvres et aux arcades sourcilières, même avec le teint livide, même surtout avec la pseudo-pilosité faciale de méchant qu’il avait tenté de se laisser pousser – noter le « tenter »  – et qui constituait une véritable déclaration de guerre à tous les porteurs de pilosité faciale dans le monde. Il avait juste l’air d’un type qui tentait de jouer au démon après avoir lu trop de romans subversifs.  
-  Bonjour, le saluai-je calmement. Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?  
-  J’ai une proposition à vous faire…  
-  Je ne suis pas intéressé.  
  Une brève expression de désespoir traversa son visage : « que disait de faire le manuel en cas de refus ? ». Souriant aimablement, je le laissai s’enfoncer.  
-  Euh… Vous agissez de manière déraisonnée, Lorian. Nous pouvons vous procurer un moyen facile et rapide d’accéder au pouvoir. Pourquoi refuser sans même connaître tous les détails de notre offre ?  
  Il y a un temps, j’aurais pu craindre un sort funeste en l’envoyant balader ; mais les Seigneurs des Ténèbres n’ont plus autant d’autorité que par le passé. Déjà, les sorciers et tyrans maléfique un tant soit peu intelligents ont fini par se lasser de mourir jeunes malgré les super pouvoirs et le sympathique conseiller démoniaque fournis par leurs employeurs ; ensuite, le Comité de Protection des Vierges a lourdement handicapé leurs prêtres. Le sacrifice humain est méchamment passé de mode aujourd’hui.  
  Cependant, mon hôte forcé semblait bien décidé à ne pas partir avant de me donner les détails de son offre bien-aimée. Je me résignai donc à mon destin.  
-  OK, OK. Racontez-moi tout. Vous voulez un siège ?  
-  … Oui, merci, accepta-t-il en s’asseyant précautionneusement.  
  Je me laissai tomber à mon tour dans un fauteuil et attendit qu’il prenne la parole.  
-  Voilà, euh. Mes Maîtres, les Seigneur des Ténèbres, m’envoient pour vous assister. Je vous prêterais mon immense pouvoir et mon intelligence ; avec mon assistance, vous pourrez accéder au poste de roi en quelques jours à peine – voire même, si vous le souhaitez, empereur de toute la contrée !  
  Ils devaient être vraiment désespérés pour tenter de racoler un aussi petit poisson. A moins qu’ils souhaitent simplement attraper une proie facile – ou, du moins, qu’ils pensaient faciles.  
-  Et en contrepartie ?  
  Il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Celle-ci était, bien entendu, légèrement fourchue, ce qui expliquait sa tendance au zézaiement.  
-  Simplement votre assistance dans quelques petites affaires nous concernant… une ou deux petites batailles, par exemple. Et aussi votre âme, mais je m’empresse de préciser que les rumeurs de torture post-mortem sont totalement fausses : nous n’exigeons guère qu’un peu de service…  
-  Je vois, répondis-je le plus sérieusement possible.  
-  Alors ? demanda-t-il avec espoir ;  
-  Je crois que je vais quand même refuser, désolé.  
-  Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ! s’exclama-t-il. C’est une offre en or ! Vous n’en aurez jamais de plus alléchante !  
-  Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide… et même si c’était le cas, je crois que je préfèrerais tenter de me débrouiller tout seul. Question de fierté masculine, vous comprenez…  
-  Je peux rajouter deux tonnes d’or pur ! implora-t-il.  
-  La réponse est toujours non.  
-  Dix ! S’il vous plaît, mes supérieurs vont me tuer si je me foire encore sur ce coup-là !  
-  Je reconsidérerais peut-être la chose si vous vous rasez définitivement toute pilosité faciale et revenez poursuivre cette conversation demain.  
  Il hésita, manifestement déchiré. La barbe ou la vie ?  
-  D-D’accord, finit-il par se résigner, les épaules basse.  
  Il semblait vraiment tenir à son aberration capillaire. Malheureusement pour lui, ma capacité à ressentir quelque remord que ce fût avait subi une mort tragique vers mes sept ans, après que j’aie accidentellement fait tomber un gros vase sur mon frère et découvert à quel point il avait l’air rigolo quand il pleurait comme une loque.  
-  Au revoir, lui souhaitai-je gentiment.  
-  Au revoir, me répondit-il d’un ton misérable. Euh, au fait ?  
-  Oui ?  
\- Vos livres de magie noire, ceux sur lesquels vous avez collé des couvertures de traités de jardinage…  
  Il avait touché à ces livres. Mon sourire se crispa notablement.  
-  Oui ?  
-  Euh, ils ont été modifiés, vous le savez ? Euh, elles ont été enlevées ou modifiées très proprement, mais je me souviens de certains des livres et, euh, il manque des passages. Les plus grands sortilèges, entre autres – enfin, vous ne manquez rien, ils ne sont pas très… euh… pratiques. Le sort d’immortalité, par exemple,  requiert de passer cinq ans à incanter la même formule sur le cadavre de votre mère et le sort de jouvence d’avaler les cendres de votre premier enfant après un rituel d’une semaine incluant une femme nue, six nains et trois chèvres. Je peux les inclure dans notre pacte si vous voulez…  
  Hein ? Je dissimulai à peine ma surprise. Les ouvrages m’étaient acheminés au nom de mon bras droit et sous emballage discret. Comment pouvaient-ils être modifiés, et dans quel but ? Ou alors, mon fournisseur m’arnaquait… Je ne pouvais pas vérifier la véracité des dires du démon devant lui, cependant – j’aurais eu l’air incertain. Je me contentai donc de l’envoyer bouler d’un air neutre. Dès qu’il partit, je m’emparai de mes livres et les feuilletai : effectivement, certaines des pages avaient été ôtées ou réécrites. Un travail de professionnel – même en m’y attendant, j’avais peine à trouver les changements.  
  Mais qui pouvait avoir intérêt à modifier mes livres ? Certains des sorts étaient rigolos, certes, mais sans réelle application pratique à force de conditions drastiques, comme l’avait souligné le démon. Peut-être – sans doute en fait – souhaitait-il juste m’empêcher de progresser trop loin dans l’étude de la magie noire…  
   J’appuyais sur la troisième brique à gauche de la fenêtre. Un petit compartiment s’ouvrit, livrant place à mon matériel de divertissement favori et mon meilleur moyen de réflexion détendue : mon nécessaire à tricot.  
  Quoi ? J’aime le tricot. C’est calme, relaxant et UTILE. Je me suis déjà fait trois pulls, onze bonnets, douze paires de chaussettes et dix-sept écharpes. J’envisage aussi d’apprendre le crochet et la couture, mais les magazines que j’ai commandés sous emballage discret ne sont toujours pas arrivés.  
  Et, bien évidemment, parce que le monde avait décidé qu’il me haïssait aujourd’hui, on frappa à la porte. Je rangeai mon matériel en hâte, remplaçai la brique et me jetai sur un fauteuil.  
-  Ouiii ? grinçai-je.  
  On ouvrit timidement la porte : mon frère, ses grands yeux bleus de petit faon égaré me considérant d’un air implorant.  
  Dieux non : j’étais tout sauf d’humeur à supporter sa niaiserie. Moi et Shea avons toujours été en tout point opposés. Lui a passé sa jeunesse à faire ami-ami avec les gosses des rues et à courir dans les forêts avec les gentils animaux des bois ; moi à étudier les forces des ténèbres, la politique et l’économie dans ma chambre ou mon laboratoire. Nous suivons le destin traditionnel de toute paire de jumeau royaux, à savoir se scinder en un frère niais et un frère maléfique dont les intérêts ne s’accordent que dans le même besoin pressant de vivre loin de son autre moitié.  
  Bref, je m’égare. Quoiqu’il en soit, je n’ai pas beaucoup côtoyé mon très cher jumeau et la tendance ne s’est guère arrangée lorsque j’ai compris que mon père allait le choisir comme héritier. Inutile de s’attacher à votre future victime.  
  Je n’ai donc pas besoin de préciser que sa venue se vit accueillie avec autant d’enthousiasme qu’un troupeau de trolls enragés.  
-  Je… euh… je voulais te voir pour parler de la succession, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.  
  J’espérais pour lui qu’il ne comptait pas sur moi pour l’aider, sans quoi il allait être amèrement déçu. Je le regardais d’un air impavide, le laissant s’enfoncer tout seul.  
-  Euh… Je voulais juste te dire que, euh… je suis désolé… vraiment désolé. J’ai tenté de parler à Père, mais tu sais comment il est…  
  Soit il     avait réellement parlé à notre père, auquel cas il se montrait remarquablement stupide, soit il ne lui avait pas parlé, auquel cas il se montrait remarquablement hypocrite. Dans tous les cas, il baissait dans mon estime, où il culminait déjà, de toute façon, à peine au-dessus du puceron moyen.  
-  C’est vrai, tu sais, dit-il soudainement d’une voix un peu plus assurée. Je n’aime pas l’idée du pouvoir. La possibilité de se tromper, de faire du mal aux gens… Ca me fait plus peur qu’autre chose.  
  Il mentait. Consciemment ou non, il mentait. Notre père nous avait légué la même ambition : la preuve, il n’avait probablement pas même pensé à abdiquer en ma faveur. C’était bien notre seul point commun, la seule preuve de notre parenté commune. Je lui souris d’un air crispé.  
-  Je compatis.  
  Il s’attendait peut-être à ce que j’en dise plus : il chercha ses mots, guetta une réaction de ma part.  
-  Je… Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il lamentablement.  
-  Pas de problème.  
  Je le poussai doucement mais fermement vers la sortie :  
-  Bon, je suis désolé, mais j’ai quelques trucs à faire et…  
-  Lor – je – s’il te plaît, finit-il par demander en me saisissant le poignet.  
  Il semble sérieux, compréhensif et sincère et je sais, pendant une fraction de seconde, qu’il a vraiment parlé à notre père, qu’il a vraiment peur du pouvoir, qu’il souhaite vraiment régner avec moi et que nous soyons de vrais frères complices et aimants. L’espace d’un instant, contre toute attente, je suis peut-être presque tenté ; puis mon vieux cynisme reprend le dessus et je me dégage en souriant.  
-  Non, désolé. Allez, au revoir.  
  Il ne tenta pas de cacher sa douleur, ce qui est stupide parce que a) j’étais plus susceptible de me moquer de lui qu’autre chose et b) nous n’avons jamais été proches, alors pourquoi faire le deuil d’une relation que nous n’avions jamais vécu ? Laissez-moi vous le dire : la complicité fraternelle, l’unicité profonde des jumeaux, leurs liens profonds et primordiaux, tout ça… Et bien, ça n’existe guère que dans l’imagination des romanciers avides de jolies histoires. Dans la réalité, deux êtres similaires en apparence et en origines peuvent parfaitement grandir étrangers l’un à l’autre.  
  Bref. Au moins, il s’avoua vaincu et quitta la pièce, à mon grand soulagement.  
  Cinq secondes plus tard, une jeune fille à l’air épouvantablement peuple pénétra dans ma chambre.  
  Ma vie sociale était dangereusement animée ces derniers temps. Je devais l’avouer : je commençais à éprouver une certaine lassitude.  
  La fille était brune, avec ces yeux noisette pétillants qui signalent l’héroïne de roman vive et malicieuse. J’eus tout de suite envie de la baffer. Je lui souris à la place.  
-  Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
-  J’suis Kathrin, déclara-t-elle d’une voix assurée. J’suis une pote à Shea.  
  Et une handicapée de la grammaire, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de préciser : la chose était déjà évidente en soi. Je continuai cependant à sourire, preuve s’il en est de ma volonté d’acier.  
-  Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Kathrin ?  
-  J’ai besoin d’argent… pour mon père. Pour quinze mille, j’veux bien persuader Shea de r’noncer au trône.  
  Je lui lançai un regard sceptique.  
-  Comment ?  
  Elle détourna pudiquement le regard, rougissant comme seule sait le faire une héroïne. Amoureuse ? Bon sang, qu’ils ne me pondent pas un héritier quand même ! Ceux-ci n’ont de cesse que de tabasser le vil tyran qui a renversé leur roi de père.  
- … J’ai mes moyens.  
-  Mille d’avance, mille après coup ?  
-  Dix mille – vous pouvez vers permettre, vous s’rez bientôt roi.  
-  Seulement si tu réussis. Deux mille.  
  Il nous fallut une demi-heure pour aboutir à un accord. Elle finit enfin par partir et, renonçant à avoir un après-midi tranquille, je me résolus à convoquer mon bras droit.  
  
***  
  
  Mon bras droit est une bras droite : Zeke Firlan, vingt-trois ans, brune aux yeux noirs et asociale convaincue. C’est la fille du garde des sceaux de mon père, ce qui explique pourquoi je peux me permettre de l’inviter à déjeuner sans que les mauvaises langues se déchaînent excessivement – sans compter que je la convoque à l’auberge afin de prouver la chasteté de nos relations. Les gens sont tellement occupés à débattre de la nature de nos liens – amitié ou amour ? – qu’il ne leur vient même pas à l’idée que nous puissions être en train de comploter.  
  Ces soupçons sont d’autant moins justifiés que la demoiselle préfère la femelle au mâle : sa copine actuelle est également ma fiancée, Fierie, fille du duc Sorgal. Je lui rends régulièrement visite et elles passent leur temps en débauche pendant que je drague le chaperon de ma promise, une quadragénaire fort bien roulée nommée Soree. Elle est mariée et fidèle, hélas, mais ça fait toujours passer le temps.  
-  Ca fait effectivement beaucoup de monde, approuva-t-elle à mon récit. Et cette histoire de livre est bizarre, mais pas inexplicable – vous avez pu vous faire arnaquer, tout simplement.  
  Je le savais bien, mais ça ne consolait pas mon ego blessé pour autant. On n’arnaque pas un futur tyran, bon sang.  
-  Vous voulez que je piège votre porte ? Ca serait un bon moyen de se débarrasser de votre frère... On croirait à un accident…  
-  Pas une bonne idée, refusai-je fermement.  
  Zeke est très intelligente – soyons franc, c’est un génie –, mais, pour cette raison même, il lui vient parfois des idées assez peu conciliable avec la réalité. L’habitude de toucher juste du premier coup : après, vous considérez automatiquement vos idées comme infaillibles et perdez l’habitude de réfléchir à toutes leurs implications. Je me considère d’une intelligence à peine supérieure à la moyenne, mais je l’écrase à chaque partie d’échec.  
  La serveuse nous apporta nos consommations et, à cet instant, la chance décida de se montrer scandaleusement en ma faveur – ça en faisait au moins une.  
  Zeke, en effet, ne boit jamais que du thé – à mon grand scandale. Je décidai donc, pour une fois, de tenter de la convertir aux vertus de la bière. Je lui offris donc mon verre et la convainquit d’y tremper les lèvres. Elle goûta, détesta, noya aussitôt l’amertume du goût par une grande gorgée de thé. Je ricanai sournoisement, elle renifla dédaigneusement et nous échangeâmes quelques badineries.  
  Sur quoi elle s’écroula.  
  
***  
  
-  Empoisonnement, diagnostiqua le médecin.  
  Je lui lançais un regard vide :  
-  Empoisonnement ?  
  Empoisonnement ? Nous avons à peine une dizaine de nobles et sommes un tout petit royaume paumé dans les montagnes. L’empoisonnement est strictement tabou dans nos milieux nobles et personne n’aurait brisé cet interdit pour si peu. Si les seigneurs du coin avaient voulu m’éliminer, ils auraient employé l’acier, point.  
-  A en croire les symptômes, ça doit être des extraits de Nerfs-de-fée. Assez toxique. Votre amie a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir bu davantage... Les servantes l’utilisent fréquemment pour récurer les taches difficiles : la vaisselle a dû être mal nettoyée…  
  Empoisonnée… Etait-ce vraiment un accident ? Si près du couronnement ? Mon frère ne se serait jamais abaissé à un tel acte : il était beaucoup trop niais… et les autres successeurs du trônes se limitaient à quelques cousins éloignés, dans tous les sens du terme.  
  On frappa à la porte. Un soldat apparut, l’air maussade.  
-  Le Roi vous demande, votre Hauteur.  
-  J’arrive, répondis-je, masquant mon trouble.  
  Mon père se tenait toujours affalé sur ses coussins. Shea se trouvait déjà à ses côtés et prit l’air abattu sitôt qu’il me vit. Soit il se sentait toujours coupable pour tout à l’heure, soit ils disaient du mal de  moi. Peut-être un peu des deux.  
-  Lorian, Shea, vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je vous ai appelés…  
  Oh non.  
  
***  
  
  Lorsque je rentrai dans ma chambre, lessivé par deux heures de discours paternels, mon démon favori m’attendait avec un air de chien battu. Il s’illumina en me voyant :  
-  Ah ! Vous…  
-  Non, coupai-je en allant m’affaler sur mon lit.  
  Je commençai à défaire ma chemise. Il protesta, désespéré :  
-  Mais…  
-  Une semaine d’essai, coupai-je.  
-  Quoi ?  
-  Tu as droit à une semaine d’essai.  
  Zeke étant alitée, il fallait bien que je me trouve une nouvelle aide.  
-  Je ne sais pas si…  
-  Je ne te force pas. Mais soit tu acceptes, soit tu renonces à tout espoir de pacte.  
-  Je…  
-  Je veux ta réponse ce soir. Tu as dix minutes, le temps que je me déshabille et m’endorme.  
  J’avais à peine attaqué ma ceinture qu’il reprenait déjà la parole :  
-  J-J’accepte !!  
-  Parfait. Ton service commence dès demain sept heures. Bonne nuit !  
  Cela dit, j’achevai de me déshabiller et me couchai paisiblement.  
  
***  
  
  Le lendemain, sur les ordres de mon père, moi et mon frère partîmes pour le petit fief d’Asvard. Il se situe à seize heures de cheval : son seigneur, le compte Enguin d’Asvard, appelait à l’aide. Apparemment, un problème de succession se posait entre son neveu et sa cousine – un problème qu’ils avaient choisi de résoudre dans le sang, à moins d’un arbitrage équitable. Comme c’était l’un de ses plus vieux amis, mon père ne lui envoyait rien de moins que deux princes de sang pour l’assister dans son choix.  
  En bref : ce sont toujours les mêmes qui souffrent.  
  Une demi-heure de réponses sèches suffit à dissuader mon frère de faire la conversation – une épine de moins dans mon côté. Réduit au silence, il se contenta de prendre l’air malheureux tout en chevauchant derrière moi.  
  Nous n’arrivâmes à Asvard qu’une fois le soleil couché et fûmes accueillis par l’intendant des lieux, un homme replet et jovial. Le seigneur d’Asvard, nous expliqua-t-il, avait été appelé d’urgence pour une affaire de brigandage, et reviendrait demain matin à l’aube. Ô joie, ô félicité. Mon frère n’avait  pas l’air plus ravi que moi et nous mangeâmes rapidement avant d’aller dans les quartiers qui nous avaient été réservés.  
  J’étais sur le point de me plonger dans l’eau de mon bain lorsqu’on frappa à ma porte. Je m’emparais vivement d’une serviette pour protéger ma chasteté et lançait un « ouiii ? » peu amène.  
  Mon frère entra et les paroles acides que je m’apprêtais à lui asséner moururent sur mes lèvres. Il avait l’air bizarre – presque… intelligent.  
-  On a tenté de me tuer ce matin, annonça-t-il calmement.  
-  Huh ?  
-  Un homme avec une arbalète.  
  Son regard croisa le mien.  
-  Je pensais que tu l’avais envoyé, à vrai dire. Mais tu n’as affiché aucune surprise en me voyant à côté de père et tu as accepté de venir avec ta réticence habituelle. Sans compter que tu n’es pas le type à faire confiance à un moyen aussi aléatoire que l’arbalète, surtout utilisée par quelqu’un d’autre. Je me trompe ?  
  J’étais en serviette face à mon frère habillé et il choisissait ce moment pour me prouver qu’il avait lui aussi hérité de l’intelligence maternelle. J’étais maudit et, accessoirement, réduit au silence par la stupeur. Il me tendit ma chemise, que je saisis d’un geste machinal.  
-  Tu ferais mieux de t’habiller.  
-  Pourquoi ?  
-  Parce que Lord Asvard est sorti avec ses troupes pour une affaire de brigandage, mais qu’il m’a suffit d’un coup d’œil pour constater que ses écuries sont pleines. Parce que si l’on a tenté de m’assassiner et que tu n’es pas coupable, tu es probablement à mes côtés sur la liste du tueur.  
-  On a tenté de m’empoisonner, lâchai-je en commençant à me rhabiller.  
  Les informations qu’il me prodiguait me laissaient pris de cours, de même que le sens de l’observation et l’intelligence démontrées, mais pas question que je le montre devant lui. J’avais ma fierté, même à moitié nu.  
-  T’empoisonner ?! Aucun des nobles…  
-  Je sais. Tu penses qu’on va attaquer ce soir ?  
-  Probablement – nous sommes supposés être fourbus par notre journée de cheval, après tout.  
-  Supposés ? Je le suis, merci, grinçais-je.  
  Il me lança un regard étonné de grand crétin incapable de concevoir que le reste de l’humanité puisse être moins musclé que lui, réalisa que toute remarque surprise lui vaudra un assassinat verbal et se tut prudemment. Merde, il était vraiment intelligent, hein ?  
-  Tu comptes faire comment alors ?  
-  Les affronter à deux. La porte est trop étroite pour qu’ils avancent à plus d’un : on peut facilement les contenir. Sinon, nous pourrions tenter de partir par la fenêtre, mais c’est un peu… haut.  
-  Je crois que j’aime bien l’idée avec la porte, admis-je à contrecœur.  
  Ca me faisait mal d’admettre qu’il pouvait avoir de bonnes idées, mais je n’en avais pas de meilleures – à moins de devoir lui démontrer ma maîtrise douteuse de la magie noire, ce qui serait compromettant autant qu’embarrassant. En cas d’urgence absolue, au pire, j’appellerais à l’aide mon démon favori.  
-  J’attaquerai en premier, m’avertit mon frère. Tu finiras ceux que je loupe.  
-  Pas de problème.  
  Je m’emparai de mon arme et nous nous postâmes à côté de la porte. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j’observai vraiment mon frère : la carrure musclée, les cheveux courts de combattant, les yeux résolus. Quand est-ce qu’il était devenu si fort et déterminé ? Quand est-ce qu’il avait cessé d’être le gamin imbécile et niais que je m’amusais à faire pleurer jadis ?  
  Quand est-ce que, mine de rien, on avait commencé à se ressembler ?  
-  Tu sais, dit-il, le regard fixé sur la porte, tu as probablement raison.  
  Je le contemplai avec surprise, tiré de mes pensées.  
-  Hein ?  
-  Pour le pouvoir. Je n’aime pas le pouvoir, mais je le veux, alors je ne te le céderai pas. Désolé.  
-  … Oh.  
  J’étais supposé répondre quoi à ça ? « Tu as raison » ? « Dommage » ?  
-  Tu l’as toujours su, toi, non ? Que tu voulais diriger.  
-  Oui.  
-  Et tu n’as pas peur de te tromper ?  
  Je haussai les épaules.  
-  On ne peut pas avoir toujours raison. Je lis des livres, j’étudie l’histoire et je réfléchis.  
  Son sourire était un peu bizarre, un peu triste. J’aurais aimé croiser son regard, mais il le gardait rivé sur la porte.  
-  J’aurais dû m’en douter… J’entends des bruits.  
  Il se tint immobile et quelques secondes plus tard, un soldat défonça la porte pour se faire proprement abattre. Son successeur, embarrassé par le cadavre, n’eut guère plus de chance. Ni le troisième, ni le quatrième, ni le cinquième… j’arrêtais de compter après. Mon frère est remarquablement fort à l’épée.  
  A partir du septième mort, cependant, nos assaillants commencèrent à comprendre qu’il y avait un léger problème. Le silence se fit, puis des murmures. Après quelques instants, les morts et agonisants laissant des bouts dépasser vers l’extérieur de la pièce furent traînés à l’abri par lesdits bouts, puis des bûches et des brindilles furent jetées dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Quelqu’un jeta un flambeau dessus et nous comprîmes le but de nos hôtes : nous brûler vifs. Charmante intention qui m’émut au plus profond de mon âme.  
  Mon frère recula vivement avant d’être brûlé, ce qui lui évita à peine d’être perforé par une flèche. Des archers. La situation se corsait et je ne connaissais ni sort de téléportation, ni bouclier magique pour deux.  
  La pensée de l’abandonner me parcourut et disparut inexplicablement avant même que je n’aie pu l’envisager sérieusement. Pas le temps de m’interroger dessus. A la place, je criai :  
-  Eyh, démon !  
  Le démon se matérialisa aussitôt, son bouclier protecteur parant une dizaine de flèche du même coup. Je pensais mornement à la difficulté que j’avais à créer une protection qui puisse parer un jet de caillou. Connard de démon surpuissant.  
-  Oui ?  
-  Moi et mon frère voudrions voir de nouveaux cieux. Emmène-nous intacts dans ma chambre, vite – et en faisant attention aux flèches.  
  Une seconde plus tard, blottis dans les bras musclés du démon ravi de prouver son utilité, nous volions vers le royaume en essayant de ne pas hurler ni vomir – du moins de mon côté : Shea, avec ses gènes de jumeau héroïque, ne sentait probablement qu’un vif émerveillement.  
-  J’imagine que je ne dois pas poser de question, devina Lorian avec perspicacité et peut-être un peu d’humour.  
  Je n’avais jamais réussi à le comprendre aussi peu que depuis que j’avais réalisé notre ressemblance. Il y avait probablement une morale profondément philosophique et enrichissante à tirer de cet état de fait. Pour le moment, j’avais plus urgent à penser.  
-  C’est mon aide temporaire, expliquai-je dignement. J’avais besoin d’assistance en, euh… en.  
-  En tricot ? suggéra-t-il.  
  Je le contemplai avec de grands yeux, trop médusé pour répondre.  
-  Je t’ai vu deux ou trois fois.  
  Pas de moquerie dans sa voix, juste… un sourire sincère. Sympathie. Gentillesse. Difficile à dire.  
-  J’ai voulu essayer, du coup. Je me débrouille un peu. Moins bien que toi, évidemment, parce que j’ai commencé plus tard, mais j’espère pouvoir te rattraper avec le temps.  
  J’aurais voulu lui répondre mais les mots m’échappaient et il y avait quelque chose d’un peu vitreux dans son regard qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je jetai un regard vers sa chemise. Le sang qui la tachait était justement en train de salir la mienne.  
-  Shea. Shea, ça va ?  
  La réponse à ma question était évidente et ma voix sonnait beaucoup trop inquiète à mon goût. Il me sourit un peu plus faiblement.  
-  Ca va… Je crois juste que je suis blessé au bras et que je vais peut-être perdre conscience à cause de la perte de sang.  
-  Non, non, refusai-je fermement. On ne s’évanouit pas dans les bras de son frère maléfique, sinon on se fait revendre à un marchand d’esclave dans la minute qui vient. Et je sais que l’esclavage est interdit mais je m’en fous, je le ressusciterai rien que pour toi quand je prendrais la succession.  
  Il rit malgré lui.  
-  Tu sais que tu es bien trop gentil pour te résoudre à une telle cruauté.  
-  Je serais toi, je n’en serais pas si sûr.  
  Il ferma les yeux. Je cherchai quelque chose à dire, n’importe quoi.  
-  Reste éveillé ! J’ai couché avec ta petite copine.  
-  Je n’ai pas de petite copine.  
-  D’accord, alors ta meilleure amie.  
-  C’est sa vie.  
-  Oh, tu es vraiment exaspérant. Je vais finir par te renverser pour régner à ta place si tu continue.  
  Il sourit bizarrement :  
-  Je te fais confiance pour bien t’occuper du royaume à ma place.  
  Sur quoi il s’évanouit pour de bon, et mes piètres efforts pour le réveiller n’aboutirent à rien. Sentant que toute tentative de prise de parole aboutirait à un assassinat oral, le démon s’abstint prudemment de prendre la parole et accéléra plutôt son vol. A peine étions-nous arrivés que je chargeai mon démon favori de soigner Shea pendant que je montais jusqu’aux appartements paternels.  
  J’avais deux trois trucs à lui dire.  
  
***  
  
  Mon père était seul et sembla surpris de me voir.  
-  Lorian ! Vous… n’êtes pas à Asvard avec ton frère ?... Où est-il ?  
-  En sécurité. Quelqu’un a tenté de nous tuer pour la succession. Probablement le comte d’Asvard – et quelques autres.  
-  Quoi ? Euh… vous deux ?  
-  Yep. T’es tordu sur tes coussins, toi.  
  Je l’assistai malgré ses faibles protestations, réarrangeant ses oreillers. On n’est jamais trop gentil avec son vieux père, après tout.  
-  Où est ton frère ? insista-t-il, inquiet.  
-  Dans ma chambre. Fait froid ici. Tu veux plus de couvertures ?  
-  Non, je –  
  Mais, en bon fils que je suis,  je me trouvai déjà devant l’armoire. Je me penchai, effectuai un sortilège de révélation qui ouvrit le tiroir secret dont j’avais toujours soupçonné l’existence et n’eus que le temps de me jeter à terre avant de me faire couper en deux. Je roulai jusqu’au mur, me relevai souplement et sortis mon épée pour parer un nouveau coup.  
-  Il semble que j’aie perdu en agilité avec la vieillesse, soupira mon père.  
-  Pour être franc, je m’attendais à un assaut de ce genre, confessai-je.  
  Il me lança un regard tort. Il tenait son épée avec une aisance manifeste. Pas si agonisant que ça, mon vieux père. Il n’aurait pas pris le risque de mourir avant de voir son travail porter ses fruits, après tout.  
-  Comment as-tu deviné ?  
-  Coup de bol, avoué-je. Déjà, l’usage du poison a éveillé mon attention. On emploie rarement ce genre de chose par ici, mais beaucoup plus à l’étranger – étranger dont tu proviens. Ensuite, le fait qu’on ait tenté de nous assassiner tous les deux. A qui profitait le crime ? Je ne suis pas encore marié, pas plus que Shea – ne restaient que de vagues cousins trop pourvus et lointains.  
  Il me porta un coup de taille à cet instant, une belle botte que je parai de justesse. Je tiens bien de lui mes instincts fourbes : rien de plus traître que d’attaquer quelqu’un en plein raisonnement triomphal. Je continuais quand même. A lui de subir mes discours cette fois-ci.  
-  Et c’est là que je me suis rappelé qu’Asvard est ton plus loyal sujet… et les pages arrachées à mes livres. Le sort d’éternelle jouvence, hein ?  
  Il hocha la tête. Aucun remord dans ses yeux. J’aurais été déçu d’en trouver.  
-  Tout juste.  
-  Sacrifier sa plus proche famille pour accéder à l’immortalité… triste, triste. Je ne t’imaginais pas comme ça, très cher père. C’est notre ressemblance avec toi qui a inspiré l’idée, ou l’as-tu créée magiquement ?  
-  Créée magiquement. C’est pour cette raison que la grossesse de ta mère s’est si mal passée. Je vous ai gardé au maximum à l’écart des autres nobles, à part les fiançailles pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Si je te tuais toi en public, personne n’irait accuser ton frère si gentil – j’avais pensé accuser ta copine. J’aurais pris la place de ton frère après l’avoir éliminé, et aurait pu régner encore bien des années en répétant régulièrement le processus.  
-  Moi et Zeke ne sortons pas ensembles ! corrigeai-je, exaspéré.  
  Il n’allait pas s’y mettre, lui non plus ! J’exprimai ma vive désapprobation d’un vigoureux coup d’épée dans sa direction, qu’il para avec une aisance étonnante vu son âge. Un bref combat s’engagea. Je n’étais pas un seigneur de l’épée, mais je n’en avais pas besoin contre un vieillard. Je finis par l’acculer. Son arme échappa de ses mains sous un coup particulièrement violent. Il laissa échapper une exclamation inarticulée mais je n’y fis pas trop attention.  
-  Démon, appelai-je d’une voix calme.  
  Le démon se matérialisa aussitôt, empressé.  
-  Je veux une mort qui paraisse naturelle.  
  Quelques lointains souvenirs de mon enfance me revinrent pendant que mon père agonisait sous mes yeux. Une promenade dans la forêt où je m’étais fait piquer par une abeille et où mon père et mon frère avaient passé une heure à tenter de me consoler ; des jeux dans la salle du trône ; des repas en commun, des bagarres pour s’asseoir sur les genoux paternels.  
  Il mourut presque rapidement. A peine une ou deux minutes. Je me sentais un peu engourdi, un peu vide. Le démon me transporta jusqu’à mes appartements. Mon frère était toujours inconscient.  
-  La fièvre est tombée, m’informa mon nouveau serviteur. Il sera en pleine forme dès demain.  
  J’acquiesçai distraitement. Il me jeta un regard inquiet.  
-  Euh… Vous allez le tuer, donc ?  
-  Non.  
-  L’emprisonner à jamais dans les plus profondes geôles du château ?  
-  Non.  
  Ses épaules tombèrent.  
-  Oh. Je vais partir, alors ?  
  Je levai un sourcil.  
-  Tu as hâte de retrouver tes supérieurs ?  
-  Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Ils vont me tuer… ou du moins, très certainement, m’envoyer en exil…  
-  Je peux t’aider.  
  Il releva la tête, plein d’espoir.  
-  Un pacte ??  
-  Une reconversion.  
-  Hein ?...  
-  Tu m’as bien entendu. Tu devras partir dans tous les cas, non ? Alors voici un poste tranquille et confortable. Tu auras tes propres appartements, un salaire confortable et un sympathique employeur, à savoir moi-même. Tenté ?  
-  Je…  
-  Tes patrons risquent d’avoir mal pris notre petit pacte, tu sais ?  
-  Je… Je…  
  Il abandonna.  
-  Oh, je n’ai jamais eu un choix, n’est-ce pas ?  
-  Je tiens beaucoup à ta coopération, admis-je en battant des paupières.  
  Il sourit malgré lui.  
-  D’accord. Je vais juste chercher mes affaires et prévenir mes proches, puis je suis à vous.  
  Pendant son absence, je veillai sur mon frère. Je lui mis des habits propres, puis j’allai chercher quelques gourdes d’eau, des vivres pour deux semaines, une épée bien affûtée, une bourse pleine et trois bijoux familiaux frappés de notre blason. J’écrivis une lettre que je cachais dans sa chemise pour être sûr qu’il la trouverait et j’attendis le retour de mon nouvel employé. Il finit par revenir, chargé de paquets. Je lui tendis sac, frère et épée.  
-  Tu me poses ça vivant et intact dans un endroit hostile. Il faut qu’il ait une chance sur un millions de s’en sortir, et que ça se trouve très loin d’ici.  
  Je réfléchis un peu.  
-  Si tu peux t’arranger pour que ça soit près d’un royaume doté d’une princesse célibataire, si possible rebelle et prête à fuir son trône pour aider un parfait inconnu. L’intelligence et les compétences seraient un gros bonus, je te l’accorde.  
-  Euh…  
-  Allez, ouste !  
  Il me lança un regard incompréhensif et sortit. Brave garçon : il avait déjà compris qu’il était inutile de chercher à comprendre mes plans démoniaques et légèrement foireux.  
  C’est vrai, j’aurais dû tuer mon frère. Mais quel était l’intérêt de parvenir au pouvoir si je ne pouvais pas choisir ma façon d’y accéder ? Je voulais le royaume et je voulais Shea vivant, voilà tout. Je voulais, je veux le pouvoir juste le temps de m’amuser – bâtir un empire large et solide, une économie stable, une puissance indiscutable – et puis le lui rendre à son retour pour aller jouer ailleurs. Il saura reprendre brillamment les rênes. C’est bien le rôle des méchants : élever le pays à la gloire pendant que les gentils rendent les habitants heureux. Chacun ses goûts, chacun son rôle. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il y a si souvent un bon et un mauvais jumeau dans une même famille royale : même corps, différents règnes, le peuple est moins dépaysé.  
  J’entends des cris au loin. Ils ont déjà découvert le corps de mon père, sans doute.  
  Je souris. Il faudra que je m’occupe du démon : je le ferais passer pour un stratège de passage, ou un ami étranger – avec un sort de déguisement, ça devrait passer comme dans du beurre. Il va également falloir également que je soudoie Kathrin l’handicapée du langage afin qu’elle témoigne avoir vu Shea fuir à cheval la veille même – à moins que je ne le fasse compter au nombre des cadavres lors de la rébellion impardonnable du comte Asvard, traître à la couronne ?  
  Bah, je m’occuperais de ça plus tard. Pour l’instant, une brillante carrière de tyran attend que j’y fasse mes premiers pas – et je ne compte pas décevoir mon public.  
  Après tout, Shea compte sur moi.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
